Framar Smut One-shots
by YandereGirl828
Summary: These are Franklin x Lamar one-shots, this is also on AO3 - 'LoveFandom828'
1. Lamar x Franklin - Sweet and Warm Love

**Sooner or later, I might write fluffy One-shots of these two & put it in another fanfic, but for now this is just gonna have Smuts ;) & These smuts are gonna be loving, intimate as the relationship they have is like that. At least the way I write it. I'm not into that rough stuff, sorry xD **

**I love writing them that way. And Sorry if they're slightly out of character. **

**Also, no requests. I'm not taking any, until I get done with all of my ideas for this. Btw, this is also on my AO3 account, 'LoveFandoms828' and these Framar [Franklin x Lamar] one-shots are in 'Gta V Gay Smut One-shots', if you check it out there. I decided to post them here as well, because there's not a lot of stuff on this ship with Franklin and Lamar. **

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading these one-shots of mine :) **

* * *

They were both at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills.

It was cold out so, they were inside. In the bedroom. The room was warm or maybe, it was their bodies close to each other, they weren't sure.

Lamar's green hat and his chain necklace was on the nightstand.

Lamar had kissed Franklin's neck, leaving a mark, a hickey on there.

Franklin was laying on the bed, his back on there. Lamar was on top of him, kissing Franklin's lips.

He deepened the kiss as Franklin moaned softly into Lamar's mouth.

Lamar pulled away, smirking. He had lubed his fingers already. He pushes them into Franklin's entrance and in him.

Franklin breaths heavily as he lets out another moan. He looked at him with a slight blush on his face.

Lamar looks back at him, mostly into Franklin's eyes.

_A few minutes later - _

They were both naked. Lamar had pulled Franklin on top of him. Franklin was sitting on Lamar's hips, leg on each side.

Lamar pushed inside him. He went in and out of him as he touched his lover, his boyfriend. He stroked Franklin's dick, rubbing it, up and down with his hand around the shaft. He rubs around the head of it with his finger. He saw precum coming out of the tip too.

Franklin almost looked away. His face was a darkened blush.

"L-Lamar~"

Lamar looked at Franklin's flustered face. He smiled at him, although not in a teasing way.

"Dang, you're cute as fuck right now." Lamar said to him.

"S-Shut up…" Franklin said, also blushing more now.

Lamar just smiles more, as he kisses him again.

* * *

**Short yet sweet one. I based this off two smutty fanarts I saw then, wrote this xD I hope you all enjoyed reading it (: **


	2. Franklin x Lamar - Strange Feelings

Franklin and Lamar were talking again. They've hang out more.

They're close as ever, like before.

* * *

It's dark out now, the night being a bit cold. Although, it was warmer inside.

They are at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills. Both of them were having a few beers, alcohol together, slowly getting intoxicated.

Those two were in a room.

Lamar noticed that Franklin is drunk, he also was, although not fully.

Frank was walking over to him. He got closer to Lamar.

"Frank?"

Franklin didn't say anything, staying quiet.

Everything was silent. Until Franklin leaned in and kissed Lamar, on the lips.

Lamar's eyes widened then, he relaxed, slowly kissing him back.

Franklin puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. Lamar let out a moan, as they entangled their tongues together. Their breaths were also mixing. They deepened it as they kept kissing, for awhile, it seemed.

After a minute, they pulled apart. Both of them were panting.

Franklin turned Lamar around, bending him down, over the table that was near them. He is still in a drunken state of mind.

He also pulls their pants and boxers down.

He stroked himself hard and then, he covered his dick in his saliva.

Lamar was in his thoughts, until he felt that Franklin was close to him again.

Then, Frank pushed in Lamar. He's only halfway inside.

Lamar blushed, feeling Frank's erection inside him. It was pushing against his tight walls. He breathed heavily.

Franklin liked how warm Lamar is inside, it felt so good around his shaft.

He was thrusting now, in and out of him, medium paced.

Lamar pants with each thrust.

Franklin is holding onto Lamar's hips, during this. He reaches up, with both hands, into Lamar's shirt. He started touching Lamar's nipples, circling as he rubbed.

Lamar's eyes went wide again then, normal as he lets out another moan, liking it. He never knew how sensitive he was.

Frank slightly smirked at that.

Lamar covered his mouth after that moan.

Franklin moved his right hand off Lamar's nipple. He grabbed Lamar's wrist, pinning the other male's arm down. He did that because he wanted to hear Lamar's moans.

He heard it.

Lamar was moaning more now.

"Fuck~" he said, in a quiet voice, under his breath.

Franklin didn't mind that.

Lamar felt strange. His homie for many years, his best friend was fucking him. He slightly loved it. He has feelings for him but, kept it a secret.

Lamar's blush darkened. He was still blushing as he feels Franklin's breath against his neck. His grip tightens. "Ahh~ F-Franklin~"

"Lamar~" Franklin panted.

Lamar realized now, that Franklin knew it was him. He was liking being under Frank. He blushes again, at this thought.

Franklin kisses Lamar's neck. He leaves a slight dark mark, a hickey there.

He thrusted into Lamar's prostate, as he went harder and deeper.

Lamar moans loudly now.

Franklin reached down, he grabbed Lamar's shaft. He started stroking it, up and down. In the same pace as his thrusts.

They were both very close.

In a few more seconds, they came at the same time.

Lamar cums on the ground.

Franklin came inside him. Lamar remembered in the last second, that Franklin wasn't wearing a condom. Not that Lamar cared much or really mind it. He feels Frank's bare dick deep in him.

Lamar closed his eyes, tightly shut as he felt Franklin fill him. His face was flustered as his body heated up.

He was slowly opening his eyes, as Franklin leaned down and rested on Lamar's back.

Lamar wanted to say something in a sarcastic tone of voice but, he didn't, staying quiet.

Franklin just smiled now, as he was kissing Lamar's back.

Lamar stayed there, he was loving Franklin's warmth.

* * *

_Two hours later -_

Lamar had left Frank's house. He was at his own place now.

He had ate some chips that was in the refrigerator.

Then, he walks upstairs, into his bathroom.

He took off his clothes, dropping and leaving them on the ground.

Lamar was taking a shower now, letting the warm water fall down his body, on his skin. He touched his lower back, as he thought about that night with Franklin. He was blushing again, at that thought. Although, he also had a slight smile.

After awhile, he gets out. He was drying off with a towel. He puts on his boxers.

He walked into his room then, he got in the bed.

Lamar was slowly closing his eyes again, resting under the warm blankets, falling asleep, peacefully.


	3. Franklin x Lamar - Warmth In His Body

Franklin and Lamar are at Frank's house in Vinewood Hills. Lamar always thought it was nice in there. He's been coming over a lot lately, considering him and Frank are together, they've been going out for two months now.

They are in Franklin's room, on the bed. Usually they would cuddle and watch tv or just talk. Although, these two are doing something different.

It was almost dark out, also slightly cold.

Although, it's warm between their bodies, as they take their clothes off. Everything was being thrown on the ground. They were silent, not talking as they stared at each other.

Franklin was staring more, into Lamar's eyes then, his lover's dark skin, he loves it. Lamar has a nice body, he is good looking and attractive to Frank.

He smiles a bit then, he started kissing down Lamar's chest and stomach.

Lamar also had a smile, shyly at him. He likes Franklin's kisses on his body.

Franklin grabbed Lamar's boxers, he looked at the other male.

Lamar nodded, quietly as he silently smiled. He was slightly heating up with a blush.

Frank has another smile, pulling the last clothing on Lamar off. He threw it with their other clothes.

They are both naked now.

Franklin pulls away for a second. He grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and opens it. He lubes his fingers. He puts that bottle back.

Then, he leans over and kisses Lamar again.

He puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth, as he rubbed a finger against Lamar's hole. He slowly pushes two of his fingers in him. He fingered Lamar open, spreading the hole.

Lamar takes a breath then, he let out a moan, into Franklin's mouth.

Franklin kept going, as he moved those fingers in Lamar, he twisted and scissored around the ring of muscle in him.

Lamar made noises, wrapping his arms around Franklin's shoulders. He resisted the urge to arch his back to the feeling. He started to kiss Frank's neck.

Franklin has a smile at that.

He pulled his fingers out.

"F~" Lamar said, near Franklin's ear. It had a slight breathless tone in his voice.

"L~"

Then, Franklin puts a condom on and lubed his hardening erection.

Lamar got hard looking at it then, he had another blush again, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Franklin just had a grin as he noticed that. It wasn't a teasing one, it was a slight nice smirk. He was leaning down again, near Lamar's ear. "Why are you so adorable~?" he said, in a loving voice.

Lamar blushes at that. "S-Shut the fuck up." he said, a little angrily.

That only made Franklin smile even more. He also smirked.

After that, Franklin turns Lamar around onto his arms and knees, his body slightly bend down.

Franklin grabs Lamar's hips, gently. He has a loving smile as he leaned over and kisses Lamar's back. Then, he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance.

He pushed inside him, feeling Lamar's tightness and warmth.

Lamar blushed deeply, a slight darkened red as he felt Franklin's dick in him.

Franklin was thrusting now, in and out of him.

Lamar was panting as he also lets out a moan with each thrust he feels. He grabbed onto the bed sheets with a tighten grip. He panted and moans as he's being fucked. He was closing his eyes after awhile, blushing again.

They were both really close now. Both of them in pleasure.

Franklin thrusted harder and deeper in Lamar, a medium pace during it.

"Frank~"

Lamar moaned again.

Franklin also kept Lamar pinned under him, on that bed.

Lamar moans loudly. "A-Ah~! Franklin~!"

He came on the sheets as Franklin came with him, into the condom.

They rested for a minute. Franklin holds him then, he pulled out of Lamar.

Both of them had calmed down. They cleaned up, themselves and the bed sheets.

After everything, they lay down on the bed.

Those two were cuddling now. Franklin pulls Lamar closer, holding him with his arms wrapped around Lamar's body.

Lamar nuzzled and snuggled against him.

They both enjoyed the silence and warmth, as they are slowly falling asleep.

Franklin felt sleepy, although he smiled.

Lamar closed his eyes again, also smiling tiredly.


	4. Lamar x Franklin - Morning Blow

It's early in the morning, being 5:32am.

Lamar and Franklin were laying in the bed, together, the blankets over them. It was warm between them.

Franklin liked that, smiling. He was awake, like always. He has his body sat slightly up. He watched Lamar as his lover is still sleeping, his eyes closed. Frank kept looking at him. He loves Lamar's slightly soft skin.

He thought about something then, he goes under the blanket.

Lamar is wearing just boxers. It is always really warm when these two sleep together, so he doesn't wear much. He was still peacefully asleep, not noticing the movement that Franklin made.

Franklin pulled down Lamar's boxers. Then, he threw the clothing on the ground.

After that, he stared at the long, soft dick in front of him. He ran a finger down it, just staring, for now.

He licks the head of it, in circles, around and over. He also licked down the shaft.

Lamar made a noise, a low breath, in his sleep.

Franklin has a slight smirk. He loved to give some pleasure to his boyfriend.

After that thought, he opened his mouth, taking the tip of Lamar's dick in between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it again.

He takes the dick deeper into his mouth, putting it halfway down his throat. He felt it twitched, starting to get hard.

Lamar wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. He breathed heavily, loving the feeling. He mouthed a 'fuck', under his breath.

Franklin took Lamar's slightly-hard erection in more, bobbing his head, up and down. He sucked it. It started to get covered in his saliva, during this.

Lamar moaned softly.

Franklin kept going, licking and sucking it. His tongue was also wrapped around the erection now.

Lamar moans again, at that. "Fuck~ Franklin~" He grabs onto the bed sheets, on each side of him, in a tighten grip.

Franklin noticed that, before he closes his eyes. He held his gag reflex. He also moaned, against Lamar's shaft.

Lamar loved the vibrations of Franklin's moans and hums against his dick. He also liked how warm Franklin's mouth is.

After a few more seconds, Lamar arched his back, moaning as he came in his lover's mouth.

Franklin swallowed it all down. He slowly pulls his mouth off there. He was panting, still being under the blanket, as he rested for a second.

Lamar was also panting. He was resting as his body is still laying on the bed, on his back.

Frank is still in between Lamar's legs.

Until he sat up, out of the blanket.

Franklin smiled at Lamar now. "Morning."

Lamar looked at Franklin. "Man, that was great. Can I have a blowjob every morning?" he said to him, smirking.

Franklin blushed a bit. "Oh, shut up." Although, he had a sarcastic grin.

Lamar just smirked again.


	5. Franklin x Lamar - Dreamily Sex

It's 2:29am, being night, dark and cold out there.

Lamar is at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills again.

They were hanging out and talking while having a few drinks, some beers, earlier. Now they were sleeping.

Franklin didn't want Lamar to sleep on the couch, alone, with only a thin blanket. So, he let him stay in his bed. They were in the same bed now, asleep.

Well, Franklin was, until he heard some noises coming from the male next to him now.

Franklin opened his eyes and turned around. He lays on his other side, facing Lamar now. He looked, noticing that his best friend is still asleep but, causing movement as he's dreaming.

Frank slightly rolled his eyes, about to fall into sleep again. But then, he saw something.

Lamar was still in his sleep, laying on his stomach. He had started clawing at the bed under him. Then, he grabs the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. He was breathing, panting. There's also a slight blush on him.

Franklin reached out, about to touch Lamar's shoulder. He was worried about him.

Lamar lets out a moan, still asleep. "F-Franklin.."

Franklin's eyes slightly widened.

"H-Harder.." Lamar also said, shuttering in his sleep.

Franklin was in his thoughts. Lamar is having a sexual dream about him? And by the sounds of it, in the dream, Lamar is getting fucked by him. He didn't know that Lamar liked guys, let alone him.

After that thought, Franklin finally shaked Lamar out of it, waking him up.

"What the fuck-!?" Lamar yelled out, angrily. He wakes up.

He opened his eyes and saw Franklin. Then, he remembered his dream. He sat up. His eyes were wide, as he is blushing a bit.

"M-Maybe I should sleep on the couch now." Lamar said, getting up. He was about to leave.

Until Franklin grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

Lamar falls down, onto the bed, on his back.

Franklin gets closer to Lamar, as he got on top of him.

Lamar was staring at him now. His blush darkened again. He also had a nervous look in his eyes. He glanced at Franklin.

"F-Frank.." he said, nervously, his voice was also quiet.

Franklin gave a nice, gentle smile to him. "Relax. I'm not gonna do anything to you. You know that, Lamar."

That smile felt warm to Lamar. He calmed down.

Franklin looked at him. "Were you having a wet dream about me? Do you have feelings for me, Lamar?" he asked him.

Lamar blushes, feeling a little embarrassed. "Y-Yeah. I don't like all guys. O-Only you. I-I like you a lot. It's been like that for awhile now."

Franklin smiles to that. "I like you too."

Lamar smiled at that. But then, he noticed something. He's sure that Franklin notices it too.

He has a bulge in his boxers, he is hard from that dream he had.

Franklin stares at it for a second, then at him. "Let's take care of that. Can I touch you~?"

Lamar shivered at that. "Y-You can.."

Franklin had another smile. He kisses down Lamar's chest and stomach. He loved Lamar's body, his soft skin.

Lamar let out hums and pants, as Franklin is doing this.

Franklin reaches up and touched Lamar's nipples, he rubbed them in circles, with a finger on each.

Lamar moaned softly. He has another blush, at how sensitive he is.

Franklin just smiles.

He pulled Lamar's sweatpants and boxers down, taking these clothing off. He takes off his own boxers and tank top too. He threw all of the clothes on the ground.

They were both naked now.

Lamar blushed even more, he didn't want to feel more embarrassment, so he started to turn his body.

Franklin stopped him, he gripped Lamar's shoulder, in a gentle way. "Please stay like this."

Lamar was hesitant but, did it anyway. He slowly turned on his back again.

Franklin kept that smile.

After that, Franklin grabbed Lamar's shaft, he stroked it now.

Lamar lets out another moan. He closes his eyes, for a second.

Then, Franklin puts his fingers in his own mouth. He sucked on these fingers as he kept stroking Lamar's dick, up and down.

He pulls the fingers out of his mouth, after a few more seconds. Those fingers were covered in his saliva.

He leans down, putting one of them against the outside of Lamar's hole.

Lamar's eyes snapped open. He grabs Franklin's wrist.

"F.."

"L..trust me. I just want you. After awhile, it'll feel good."

Lamar still was unsure.

Franklin has a smile again, a gentle one. He wasn't going to pressure Lamar if he didn't want this.

"Lamar, do you want me to stop?"

"I-I don't know.. I don't want to stop here, just promise me that.."

Franklin knew what he was gonna say already.

He smiled warmly. "I promise that I'II be gentle. I won't hurt you, Lamar."

Lamar gave a slight, shy smile.

Franklin starts rubbing a finger on Lamar's hole.

Lamar liked the sensation of that.

Franklin looks at him.

Lamar nods his head, letting him. He trusts Frank.

Franklin slowly pushes two of his fingers in Lamar.

Lamar let out a sharp breath.

Franklin fingered him, spreading his hole. He moved his fingers, in and out of Lamar. He also stretched it, scissoring the ring of muscle inside him.

Lamar lets a broken moan fall out of his mouth. "F-Franklin..Ah.." he also said.

After a minute, Franklin pulls out his fingers. He reached into the nightstand drawer and grabs some things. He puts on a condom then, opens the bottle of lube. He lubed his own erection, covering it. He puts the bottle back, closing the nightstand drawer after.

Lamar tried to turn on his arms and knees. But, Franklin stopped him again, keeping Lamar on his back.

"I wanna see what look you give, as I push inside you~" Franklin said, slightly lusty.

Lamar blushed again, deeply.

Franklin got close to Lamar, grabbing Lamar's legs. He spreads them, then he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance.

He pushed inside him, halfway and slowly.

Lamar breathed heavily, a pain going through him. His eyes closed, tightly shut.

Franklin waited for Lamar to adjust, he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Lamar slowly opened his eyes again. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders.

Franklin starts to thrust, in and out of Lamar. He loves how tight and good it felt in him. He holds onto Lamar's thighs, as he kept thrusting.

Lamar had a blush again, feeling Franklin's erection as it went deeper in his tightness now.

He slowly pulled Franklin down, closer to him. His arms still around Frank.

Lamar moaned again. He also panted. "Ahh~ Franklin~"

"Lamar~"

They were both moaning now.

Both of them were close to their climax already.

Franklin's thrusts were hard and deep now. He thrusted into Lamar's prostate. He would do it over and over again, but he wanted to enjoy this a bit longer.

Lamar arched his back, as he moans loudly. "F-Fuck~!"

He was blushing a bit again, for another second. Being silent now, quietly moaning.

Franklin smiled, thinking that Lamar was adorable just now.

He leaned down, in Lamar's lips. He kissed him.

Lamar kisses him back. He opens his mouth a little bit. He lets Franklin put his tongue in there.

They kept kissing, entangling their tongues together. They held each other's hand as well, their fingers also entangled.

After awhile, they both came. Lamar cums on his lower abdomen. Franklin came in the condom.

Franklin pulled out of him. He takes the condom off. He tied and throws it away.

Lamar was still calming down.

Franklin lays down, next to Lamar. He pulled him close now.

Lamar smiled a bit at him now. He stared into Franklin's eyes.

Franklin was also staring, in Lamar's eyes.

They both cuddled in each other's arms, staying there, resting and relaxing. They liked the warmth between them.

Lamar closed his eyes, with a smile. He really loves him.

* * *

**Just a loving Framar smut that I wrote :) Instead of sleeping xDD **


	6. Franklin x Lamar - Under Him

It was night, dark out. Franklin and Lamar were alone. They're at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills.

They are together, have been for a few months now.

In their relationship, usually Lamar is on top (actually he always is). Franklin is on the bottom. It's been like that for awhile.

Lamar says it's because he's an alpha male, he has a 'reputation' to uphold.

Franklin didn't mind, he let him have his way.

At first anyway.

Now he wanted to be on top. His thoughts were filled with an urge to fuck Lamar. To have Lamar under him, a wanting to be inside the other male. To hear Lamar's moans. These thoughts were driving Frank crazy.

So, Franklin thought up a plan. He knew that Lamar would downright refuse and resist it, if he asked him. Franklin ended up thinking of an idea, it's a perfect one. Now he just has to act on it.

* * *

Franklin walked over to Lamar, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Lamar, wanna play a video game?"

Lamar smiles at him. "Sure, dawg. I'm gonna win this, nigga."

Franklin smirked at that. "Oh really? If you're so sure about that, then why don't we bet on something."

Lamar also had a smirk. "Hell yeah. What's the bet?"

Franklin was still smirking. "If you win, you get to have your way again and fuck me as long as you want~" His voice was lusty to get Lamar to fall into his trap.

It had worked.

Lamar slightly licked his lips at that now. "Ok~ What do you get if you win?"

"If I win, I get to fuck you. You're gonna be on the bottom this time." Franklin also said.

Lamar had a blush, as he heard that. 'Oh hell no. I'm not losing this.' he thought

"Fine. Bet." Lamar said to him.

Then, Lamar grinned, getting up and walking to Frank. He was standing over the shorter male, being as he's the taller one, out of both of them. He stared at him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight~" His voice was low and seductive.

Franklin would have usually shivered at Lamar's dirty talk. But, this time, he didn't. He just looked at him. He glared at Lamar, as he rolled his eyes.

Lamar just snickered to that. He kept his grin.

After that, they both sat down on the couch.

They started playing the video game, that Franklin chose. It was a shooting game.

Frank didn't let Lamar win. He was great at the game, doing better than his boyfriend.

Lamar was shocked, he struggled to keep up with him.

Eventually, the game was over. Franklin had won. Lamar lost to it.

Lamar's eyes widened, his stare was on the ground. After another second, those eyes went to normal. He was lost in a deep thought, taking a breath.

Although, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Franklin's touch.

Franklin grabs Lamar's wrist, pulling him up. He pulled Lamar into the room downstairs (which is Franklin's bedroom).

Lamar let himself be dragged down there. He heard Franklin closing the door behind them.

'This can't be happening..' Lamar's mind screamed. But, he was silent, not saying anything.

Franklin drags Lamar over to the bed and pushed him down on it. Lamar was on his back, against that bed now.

Lamar looked up at his lover, as Franklin gets on top of him.

Franklin stares at Lamar.

Lamar was also staring at Franklin.

He felt helpless. He couldn't move. He just stays there, under Frank. He wanted to get up, but he remembered the bet, so he didn't. He wasn't looking at Franklin now.

Franklin noticed the nervous and slightly scared look in Lamar's eyes. Now he felt bad, he didn't want to force Lamar into this, if he didn't want it.

"Lamar..?"

Lamar slowly looked at him.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to.." Franklin said to him.

"I-It's fine. A deal is a deal. I lost the bet, you won. That's just how it is. J-Just get it over with.." Lamar could feel his voice shaking.

"L, I'm not gonna force you. Let's just forget about it."

Lamar shaked his head 'no'. He wants to be fair. He isn't the type to just bitch out on a bet that he lost.

He wanted to do this. He gave a slight smile to Franklin.

"F, it's alright. Just do it."

Frank nods his head. "Ok. Let me know if you're not alright, if you're not comfortable, then I'II stop. I'II be as gentle and slow as I can."

Lamar slowly nods his head. He blushes in embarrassment, hearing that.

Franklin just gives a smile to him.

Lamar stayed quiet.

There was silence between them.

Until Franklin finally did something.

He leans in, kissing Lamar, on the lips.

Lamar hummed softly, closing his eyes for a second. He lets him, as he kisses Franklin back.

Frank keeps kissing him. He deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Lamar's mouth.

Lamar let a noise out, into Franklin's mouth.

Franklin has a smile, against Lamar's lips.

He pulls away, after a minute.

They were both panting.

Both of them strip, taking their clothes off. Their clothing was on the ground.

* * *

They were naked now.

Franklin was silently staring into Lamar's eyes.

He also stared at Lamar's body, putting his hand down that soft, dark skin.

Lamar blushed madly at that. He shut his eyes tightly.

Franklin smiles to that.

Lamar lets Franklin do what he wants. He felt it as Franklin touched him and kisses everywhere on his body. Lamar had another blush again, he bit his lower lip, at that.

Franklin reached up and touches Lamar's nipples. He was circling around and rubbing them now. They're so soft too, like Lamar's skin and lips.

Lamar lets out a moan then, he quickly covered his mouth, with his own hand. He was blushing deeply again.

Franklin smiled again, at that. 'He's so adorable right now.' he thought, to himself.

He kisses Lamar's collarbone, chest, and stomach. Then, he puts his own fingers in his mouth, he sucked, covering and slicking them in saliva. He pulls them out, after a few seconds.

Franklin leans down again. He reaches and puts these fingers against Lamar's hole. He rubbed the outside of his lover's entrance.

He also kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark there.

Lamar felt that strange sensation. He arches under Franklin, letting out another moan. He was blushing again.

Franklin had another smile, at Lamar being adorable again.

He pulls his fingers away. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube, from the nightstand drawer. He puts both on.

Then, he got closer to Lamar again. He grabs Lamar's legs, spreading them, as he positioned himself on Lamar's entrance. His dick near there.

He pushed inside him, halfway.

Lamar was arching his back, he lets out a low, pained moan. He whimpered, breathing heavily. He closes his eyes.

Franklin holds him, his arms around Lamar, comforting him through it. He let him adjust. Then, a minute later, he started to move in him.

Lamar felt Frank's erection in him, against his (Lamar's) tight walls. He grabbed onto the bed sheets, in a tighten grip. He let out quiet whimpers and pants.

Franklin kept going. He thrusts in and out of him, slowly. He held onto Lamar's thighs, gently.

Lamar started to relax. He panted again, quietly. He was moaning softly now.

Franklin was thrusting even more in Lamar. He thrusted a little bit harder and deeper inside, medium paced. He feels Lamar's tightness and warmth. He loved it. He moaned at the feeling.

"Lamar~"

Lamar arched his back again. He moans at that. "F-Frank.. Franklin..~"

Eventually, they both came, at the same time. Lamar came on his own lower abdomen. And Franklin cums in the condom.

Frank pulled out. He takes off the condom. He tied and threw it away.

Lamar was coming down from it all. Everything during that felt good, he couldn't understand it. He tried not to think about it, for now anyway.

Franklin lays down, next to Lamar, after that.

They were both laying down on the bed now.

Lamar had calmed down, he snuggled against him. He nuzzled with Franklin.

Franklin had a smile, staring at him again.

Lamar blushed a bit again. He was feeling like Frank was teasing him with his thoughts.

Which Franklin wasn't.

Franklin just smiles even more. He leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips again.

Lamar smiled into the kiss.

After they pull apart, both of them kept cuddling each other.

Lamar stayed in Franklin's arms.

They cuddled, until they both eventually fall asleep.


	7. Lamar x Franklin - Silent, Secret Lovin'

Lamar and Franklin are secretly together. Being in a gay relationship in the hood is hard, so they kept quiet about it. No one knew. It's their secret.

Lamar wants Franklin right now, badly. He even texted him that. Sure that masturbating while thinking about Franklin was nice, but he needed him. They haven't had sex with each other in two months. It was too long for Lamar.

He wanted him. He wants to kiss, touch, and fuck him. He had a wanting to be inside Frank right now. And he couldn't get rid of it.

* * *

Franklin texts him back, saying that he was coming out of the house now.

They could not have sex in Franklin's house, because of his aunt. They couldn't do it at Lamar's place, cause of Lamar's mom.

So, both of them decided that the van was the best bet, it was a better idea than anything else.

Franklin got in. Then, Lamar drove off. He was driving somewhere else than there.

* * *

Lamar drives to an abandoned area. He stops the van.

They both got out, walking to the back. They opened it and get in. Lamar closes the doors behind them.

Franklin noticed a blanket on the floor of the van.

He lays down on that blanket, his back against it now.

Lamar smirked, he gets on top of him.

Franklin also grinned.

Lamar leaned down and kissed Frank's lips.

Franklin smiles into the kiss.

Lamar also smiled, he kept kissing him. He deepened the kiss, after awhile.

Franklin hummed softly against Lamar's lips.

After another minute, they pull apart. They both panted.

They started taking their clothes off, stripping. Until both of them were naked, wearing nothing.

Lamar kisses down Franklin's body. He also starts stroking Frank's shaft.

Franklin lets out a noise.

Lamar kept going. He stroked it, up and down. He could feel Franklin getting hard in his hand.

Franklin let out some pants.

Lamar stares at him. He licks the head of Franklin's erection, around and over. He could taste the precum leaking from the tip.

Frank lets out more hums. He also let out a moan.

Lamar takes Franklin's dick into his mouth, putting it down his throat. He was licking and sucking it now. He bobs his head, up and down.

Franklin grabs Lamar's hair with a gentle grip. He puts his fingers through it.

Lamar loved that. He hummed against the shaft, as he sucked it more.

Franklin liked the vibrations on his dick, he also loves Lamar's warm mouth. He lets out another moan.

After a few more seconds, he came in Lamar's mouth.

Lamar swallowed it all down then, he pulls away. He was breathing.

Then, he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his jeans' pocket. He puts both on.

Lamar was lubing his erection really good now, he covered it. He also rubbed some lube on the outside of Franklin's hole.

He closed the bottle, putting it away.

After that, Lamar gets closer to him. He pulled Franklin over. He spreads Franklin's legs, positioning his lubed dick near Franklin's entrance.

Franklin was blushing a bit.

'He's so cute, sometimes.' Lamar thought, to himself.

Lamar pushed in him, loving how so warm and tight Frank's walls are.

Franklin moaned softly, arching his back.

Lamar was thrusting, in and out of Franklin, medium paced now.

Franklin was panting at that. He wrapped his legs around Lamar's waist.

He also wraps his arms around Lamar's shoulders, pulling him close.

Lamar's thrusts were slightly hard and deep.

Franklin was losing himself in the pleasure.

They were both moaning now.

Lamar thrusted even more inside. He hits Franklin's prostate with another thrust. He was hitting it, over and over again.

Franklin moans loudly. "Fuck~! L-Lamar~!"

"Franklin~" Lamar leans in Franklin's neck, kissing the skin there. He leaves a mark, a dark hickey on his lover's neck.

Lamar stared into Frank's eyes.

Franklin did the same, looking into Lamar's eyes.

They were staring at each other.

Both of them eventually came. Franklin cums on his own lower stomach, while Lamar came in the condom.

Lamar pulled out. He takes off the condom. He tied and throws it away from them.

After that, he lays down, next to Franklin.

They were cuddling now, staying there, in each other's warmth. They loved it.


	8. Franklin x Lamar - Blushing Deeply

They were at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills again, alone together. They were downstairs, in the room, with the door closed and locked.

They're on the bed. Lamar has his back against it as he is laying down, Franklin is on top of him.

Both of them are also naked, their clothes everywhere on the ground.

Franklin had lubed his fingers, pushing them in Lamar. He was moving those fingers, in and out. He twisted and curled them, inside the male under him. He scissored around as he was spreading him open.

Lamar slightly blushed, feeling a bit flustered, because he felt Frank's fingers in him. He was panting and breathing heavily, during it. He had his eyes closed for a second.

Frank was trying to pleasure Lamar. But, it seemed to be doing the opposite of that.

"Fuck.." Lamar just felt strange, it was also slightly hurting.

Frank kept thrusting his fingers in Lamar, hoping to pleasure him soon.

'Does he even know what he's doing?' Lamar thought, to himself.

Lamar was silently in his thoughts, quietly staring at the ceiling.

Franklin accidentally touched something, it was soft.

That snapped Lamar out of it.

Lamar moaned loudly, in surprise, as he was arching his back a bit now. His eyes widened for a second then, he was closing them again. He was blushing madly, in embarrassment.

Franklin just smiled, kissing Lamar's neck, in an affectionate and loving way.

Lamar didn't look at him, his eyes slightly opened.

Franklin didn't mind as he stares at him. He kept going as he thrusted his fingers in that spot, in Lamar's prostate. Over and over again. In a hard and medium pace.

Lamar couldn't stop moaning, his hand covered his mouth. Although, Frank could still hear Lamar's moans.

Franklin smirked, just a little bit, to that.

After awhile, Lamar couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure anymore.

"F-Frank~ I'm gonna.." Lamar said, in a now breathless voice. He was still moaning as he kept his blush.

Franklin was still staring at him, he kisses down Lamar's body. "I know, I am too~" he said to him.

Lamar also stared back.

Frank keeps his fingers inside Lamar, as he started to lick Lamar's shaft.

Lamar lets out another moan at that.

Franklin licked it more then, he puts his mouth on there. He puts Lamar's erection down his throat as he starts sucking and licking it now. He bobs his head, up and down, during that.

Lamar grabs the bed sheets, in a tighten grip, as he moaned.

He panted as Franklin sucked him off. He was very close now.

Frank pulled his mouth off Lamar's dick. Then, he got on top of Lamar again, he puts his erection on Lamar's. He was also nearing his climax.

He was grinding against him now.

That felt nice to both of them, the pleasure and heat also intensified. Their bodies felt so warm.

Their bare shafts were rubbing together, in between them. They grinded more, a bit harder now. They both also kept panting.

"F-Fuck~" Lamar said

"Lamar~" Franklin moaned.

All that could be heard in the room is their breaths and pants. Until they both came.

Lamar came on his lower stomach while Franklin cums on his own abdomen and Lamar's inner right thigh.

Both of them were a mess but, they didn't care that second.

Frank leans down as Lamar also leaned in. They kissed, liking each other's lips.

They stayed there, still kissing, enjoying the silence between them.

After a few minutes, they noticed that it was very dark out now.

They get up and went into the bathroom.

Lamar and Franklin get in the shower, together. They washed and cleaned up. They loved the warm water running down their skin.

After that, they got out, drying themselves off with towels. They put on their boxers then, walked back into the room.

Both of them get in the bed again and under the blankets, warming up more.

They got closer, staying in each other's arms.

Franklin smiles tiredly, as he closes his eyes, he falls asleep.

Lamar does the same after a minute of watching Franklin sleeping in a peaceful state. He smiled as he also felt sleepy now. He closed his eyes again, falling asleep with him.


	9. Franklin x Lamar - Tasting

They're in Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills once again. They are both in the shorter dark skinned male's room.

Franklin was sitting on the edge of that bed, with both of them at the way end of it. This taller dark-skinned male was sat down on his lap, leg on each side. He held him close.

He looked at his boyfriend and lover, as he saw how nervous Lamar acted. It looks like the other guy wanted to say something as well, but nothing escaped his lips.

Frank was slightly concerned and worried about him. He grabbed Lamar's face with his hand. "Babe, L, what's wrong?" he asked

Lamar shaked his head and leans over, putting his face in Franklin's neck. He hides himself there, as he leaves slight kisses on this soft skin.

"It's nothing, F, just thinking.." he said to him.

Although, Frank wasn't convinced. He let Lamar kiss there. He lets out some hums. But concern and worry are still on his mind.

"That's a lie. What is it?"

Lamar seemed to hesitate on talking about it. "I..I.."

"It's okay, you can tell me."

Lamar nodded, in a slow way. He moved away from his boyfriend's neck. He stares at him.

Franklin could see that Lamar still gazing with nervousness. It hadn't faded from these dark brown eyes.

"I-I want to pleasure you, to make you feel good. Why are you so okay with letting us take things slow..?" Lamar asked him, as he gripped onto Franklin's arms. He was hiding his face again, this time it against Frank's shoulder. He was blushing, as he's embarrassed and already flustered.

Franklin just smiled softly. "Oh, Lamar..that's.." He noticed Lamar hiding again. "Please, look at me."

Lamar hesitated a second time, but he did as asked. He was looking at him.

Franklin was touching him, running and tracing his finger down Lamar's arm, gently. He was staring at Lamar's reddish face, thinking that it was adorable. His eyes are softened. "I won't do anything that you don't wanna do.."

Lamar interrupted him, cutting Frank off with his own loud voice. "B-But, I want to..!" Then, he covered his mouth, looking away. His emotions of embarrassment and nervousness getting the better of him. He reached down, gripping the bed sheets, shakily.

Franklin only kept his smile. His nice thoughts about him never fading. "Alright then, what do you want to do?"

Lamar struggled to talk, so he just did what he wanted.

He got off Frank's lap and gets on his knees, on the ground. In between Franklin's legs.

Franklin's eyes slightly widened. His stare stayed on him.

Lamar blushed a bit again. He started reaching for Franklin's jeans.

Franklin snapped out of it, as he realized what Lamar was gonna do. He grabbed Lamar's wrist.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?"

Lamar nods his head, quietly, a bit shyly as well.

Franklin lets him do as he wants. He kissed Lamar, on the lips. He deepened it, then pulled apart from that kiss.

It was silent. There's just silence between them, until Lamar started undoing Franklin's pants. He unzipped the jeans.

Lamar pulls those jeans and boxers down, to Frank's ankles.

He looked at Franklin's dick. He blushes, as he eyed it, nervously. Then, he started.

Lamar was grabbing it now, stroking that shaft, up and down. He also ran a finger, over and around this tip.

This wasn't gonna be so hard (no pun intended).

Franklin shut his eyes, biting his lip, holding in a moan or any noise.

Lamar stroked it, feeling this dick getting bigger in his hand and harder. He notices precum leaking out from the tip. He leans down, giving it a lick.

Franklin shivers at feeling Lamar's tongue.

Lamar was pulling away for another second. His eyes were dilated, as he tasted it. That taste was strange, although he didn't mind. He tried to focus on pleasuring Frank.

He opened his mouth, taking the head of it in between his lips. He swirled his tongue on that part, tasting him more.

Franklin was really struggling to keep noises held in.

"..L-Lamar."

Lamar heard him, his face heated up. He fully focused, to not feel hot and bothered, or aroused by Frank's low voice.

He didn't want to look at him, feeling too shy, so he was closing his eyes instead. He takes Franklin's shaft more, halfway in. It goes down his throat. It was thick. He's sure that he'll get use to the feeling, sooner or later.

Franklin lays down on his back, on the bed. He relaxed himself, trying not to cum already.

Lamar held in his gag reflex, to not choke on it. He started to suck it, humming.

Franklin made a noise, as he shuttered.

Lamar sucks and licks it, for awhile. It seems like.

Then, he didn't move for a few seconds. He needs to breathe, but ignored it. He hadn't gagged or choked yet. Which was good. His back and shoulders are shaking slightly, his breathing having trouble. But he shaked it off, forgetting about it. He kept going.

Franklin was starting to notice, worrying about him again. Although, he can't hold in this pleasure that he is getting. "Fuck~"

Lamar went further down, swallowing around Franklin's erection. He bobs his head, up and down, as he repeated this movement.

His lips are starting to get swollen and his mouth was hurting slightly, but he didn't care again.

He keeps licking and sucking it.

His tongue was wrapped around that shaft, then he gave another lick on the underside of this dick.

Franklin moaned, loving Lamar's warm mouth. He reached down and puts his hand on his boyfriend's head, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, with gentleness as he touched it. In felt soft in between each finger.

Lamar shivered slightly. He hummed against this erection, sending vibrations through Frank's dick. He sucked and licked it, as he does this.

Frank loved this. "Lamar~" He was very close.

Lamar also felt that.

* * *

Eventually, Franklin couldn't take it anymore. He came in Lamar's mouth, as he let out another moan.

Lamar swallowed it all down. His eyes still closed. He pulled off Franklin's shaft. He took some breaths.

Then, he had fixed the other male's boxers and jeans. He pulls them upwards and zips this clothing.

He decided to get out of the room, for a minute.

Lamar gets off the ground, letting Frank calm down.

* * *

Lamar walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, taking out a cold bottle of water. He was opening and drinking from it. He swallows slowly, as he drank this water.

It was nice, filled with coldness and refreshing.

He remembered that taste, it was salty yet sweet. He was shivering at the memory, although he kinda liked it. He wouldn't mind trying this again, in another night.

Lamar breathed silently, in a deep thought.

* * *

After awhile, Lamar gets back into the room. He noticed Frank was still resting, getting a slight smile on his lips.

Franklin was hearing him coming in. He smiles at Lamar.

Lamar walks over and got in the bed, laying down, next to him.

Franklin was staring at him, especially in Lamar's eyes.

Lamar was blushing again, a reddish shade. He also stared into Franklin's eyes.

Franklin was still smiling, as he thinks of him as 'cute'. He pulled Lamar closer, into his arms.

Lamar lets him do that. He smiled warmly and softly, himself. He closed his eyes again, as he snuggled and nuzzled against Frank.

Franklin holds him again, for the rest of that night.

They fall asleep with each other, eventually. It was truly peaceful. That quietness and warmth between them.


	10. Franklin x Lamar - Alcohol & Passion

Franklin had invited Lamar over, to his house, in Vinewood Hills.

Lamar was there, with him now. He looked around this place. He thinks that it was nice and spacious. Although, the thought occurred to him that maybe Frank was lonely. But he didn't say it to him out loud or ask Franklin if he was. He probably is, which made Lamar think.

Until Frank snapped him out of it.

"L, you alright, dawg?"

Lamar snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine, just thinking. Don't worry about it, F.."

Franklin nodded, like he understands. Which he does. Just earlier, he had been thinking about how quiet his house is. It made him feel loneliness, in his heart. It was sad. If he was honest, he hadn't been in a romantic relationship, that's intimacy filled. Not with anyone, for awhile now. His other problem was that his feelings for his long-time friend, had been coming back, stronger lately. He almost can't take it anymore.

He sighed softly, then he noticed Lamar's stare on him. His face heated up and said something that first came to mind. That would distract him, from these thoughts and feelings.

"Let's have a drink."

Lamar nods to that, as he agreed. He needed a drink as well.

* * *

_An hour later -_

They had drank some beers. When each beer can was finished, they weren't done as both of them move on to a large glass bottle.

It had red wine in there. They didn't want to be picky and also decided to drink this.

Lamar and Franklin each drink down half of it.

They're tipsy now, although not fully drunk. They are still slightly sober, shockingly and surprisingly.

Franklin got close to him.

Lamar didn't mind that closeness. He could feel Frank's warm breath against his neck. He smelled the alcohol from him. It was sweet, not bitter at all.

Franklin leaned into Lamar's lips, as he kissed him.

Lamar was humming, soft and in shock. But he doesn't push him away. Instead he was kissing Frank as well.

Franklin couldn't hold back a smile. He pulls away from that kiss.

He grabbed Lamar's wrist, pulling him upwards and downstairs, into the bedroom.

* * *

They are in Franklin's room. That door was closed behind them.

Lamar sat down on this other male's bed, at the end of it now.

Franklin looked at him. "Are you sure that you want this?"

He was making sure that the other male actually wanted this, knowing Lamar wasn't experienced with men. Not that he is ethier.

Lamar nodded, at that. "Yeah, I do."

Franklin was nodding his head, in understanding. He kisses him again.

Lamar let Franklin push him down onto the bed, laying on his back now.

They're still kissing. This time, Franklin puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth.

Lamar lets him do this as well. But he tried to fight for dominance. He wants to be on top, although for some reason, he can't seem to. He was letting Frank have his way with him.

Franklin tasted him, as he deepened the kiss, and moved that tongue with Lamar's. He runs his fingers through Lamar's hair, as he touched it with a gentle intention.

They entangling their tongues together, intoxicated by it, also from that mixed alcohol, of beer and red wine.

Lamar moaned, as he lets Frank take the lead. He was arching his body, perfectly with Franklin's body.

It felt as if they were meant to be like this.

Eventually, they pull apart from that kiss, panting in this silence.

They stripped their clothes off. Until they're just in boxers.

Franklin dragged his hand down Lamar's dark skinned body, ran his fingers through that softness of a thin and skinny, tall guy.

His eyes filled with nothing but love for this other male under him. He always wanted to be intimate with him, in this way. Now he could.

Lamar had a slight blush, a reddish shade. Especially at Franklin's gaze, that staring on him and his body. He felt a little self-conscious, even slightly shy.

But Frank just adored him more, for his adorableness.

"Can I touch you?" Frank asked him.

Lamar nods his head again now, letting Franklin do that.

Franklin made sure to ask for Lamar's consent, before doing anything. With everything he does that night, wanting Lamar to be comfortable. He wants this to be consensual between them.

He starts touching and kissing Lamar's body, everywhere.

Lamar let out some hums at this.

Franklin reaches and touches Lamar's nipples. He circled them, with a finger on each nipple. Then, he licked over and around Lamar's right nipple, with tenderness.

Lamar arches his back, with a moan escaping his lips.

Franklin had a small smirk, a slight grin. "Well, aren't you sensitive.."

Lamar blushes madly and deeply. "S-Shut up.." he replied at that, being slightly embarrassed. Although, it was not angrily said or voiced while irritated, by Frank's words.

Franklin has another smile, at that. He was thinking Lamar was adorable again.

Then, he grinded against him.

They both are feeling that fabric against them, as their clothed shafts rubbed together, making a friction that send pleasuring electricity through their bodies. They could feel each other getting hard in their boxers, their bulges showed.

Franklin was grinding for awhile, then he stopped. He pulls apart from him for another second.

He started to reach for the other male's boxers.

"May I?"

Lamar was nodding again.

Franklin takes off Lamar's boxers, throwing this last piece of clothing on the ground, with the other clothes.

He stared down at him, taking in the sight of Lamar's body and dark skin.

"You're so gorgeous, good looking~" Frank said to him.

It's what he thought, all the time. Although, he finally got to say it to him, out loud.

Lamar was blushing, at the compliment. He thought that Franklin was very attractive as well. His stare was also on him.

Franklin was smiling again, at this, with a look of affection in his own eyes.

He turns Lamar onto his stomach, still lying on the bed.

Lamar had his arms crossed in front of him, his head rested on them. He waited, wondering what Frank was gonna do.

Franklin reached into the drawer, near them, pulling out two things. A small package with a condom in there and a bottle of lube. He puts this condom on that bed, besides Lamar. He opens the bottle.

Lamar heard that, getting nervous.

Franklin was lubing his fingers, warming them up, so that they wouldn't be cold. Then, he was reaching down, putting them against Lamar's hole.

Lamar flinched slightly. But he let Franklin do what he wanted.

Franklin rubs that hole, circling the outside. He was pushing against there, but not entering him yet.

It still made Lamar look over his shoulder, nervously. His body was also tensing.

Franklin leans down. "Relax." he said, into Lamar's ear, with a gentle and warm voice.

Which caused Lamar to relax and calm himself down, slightly, enough for Franklin to keep at it.

Franklin rubbed against there, for another minute. Then, he warned Lamar that he was gonna put them in him.

Lamar let him, with another nod of his head. He was moving his arms, resting that head on the mattress.

Franklin was rubbing for a few more seconds, then he pushes those fingers, two of them in him.

Lamar made a sharp breath, out of his mouth. He shut his eyes, tightly. A pain went through him, as he feels a strange pressure there. These fingers didn't move, but he still felt an unbearable feeling invade him. In his oversensitive insides. His body was shaking slightly, with cold sweat. His legs especially shaked. He also tensed again.

If he couldn't take Franklin's fingers, how was he gonna handle a dick inside him?

That made Lamar's thoughts get full of nervousness. He tried calming down.

Franklin saw that and shushed him already. He moved his fingers, in and out of Lamar, a slowed pace.

He felt how tight Lamar is, around these fingers.

Franklin fingered him open, spreading and stretching these tight walls.

Lamar was breathing, heavily and uneven. He made noises as well. "Ah-" It was still hurting.

Franklin started kissing Lamar's back. He leaves each kiss on the spine as well. He comforted him through it.

"Shh, it's okay." he whispered to him, in a soft tone of voice.

Lamar relaxed and calmed down again, with Frank's gentleness. He panted a bit.

Franklin curled and twisted those fingers, while he scissored the ring of muscle in Lamar.

After awhile, he pulls his fingers out, slow and careful. He took off his own boxers. He threw them on the floor too.

Franklin puts on a condom and lubed his erection, even made sure that he covered it in the clear stuff, to not hurt Lamar.

He wants to be gentle with him and he's gonna be. He had always dreamed of this. Now he was slightly shocked that it was true, real. But he is also happy.

Lamar had the same feelings for him. He just kept it a secret from Franklin, until now.

Franklin bend Lamar's legs and repositioned him. He was still behind him, leaning over Lamar.

He was pushing halfway in him now. He felt Lamar's tightness, as a moan had escaped his lips as well.

Lamar grips onto the bed sheets. He breathed quietly through it. He also let Franklin comfort him again.

He was feeling full, with Franklin's dick, that was thick. He didn't like the position much, not being able to see Frank. He was looking at the pillow, as he was slowly adjusting. He turned his head, as he glanced at the wall now.

There was a look in the other dark skinned male's eyes.

Franklin noticed Lamar wasn't comfortable being in the 'face down, ass up' position and made him lay on his stomach.

Then, he turned Lamar onto his side.

He lays down behind Lamar, the taller dark-skinned male's back facing him. He was kissing Lamar's back again, then shoulder, with gentleness.

Lamar calms down and was relaxing slightly, with Frank's nice kisses and gentle touches.

Franklin pushed inside him again and lets Lamar fully adjust to the feeling.

He gripped Lamar's thigh, touching the inner part of it, gently. He was also pushing farther in him.

Lamar blushed a bit again, moaning softly, as he made a low noise as well. "Ahh~ F-Frank.."

Franklin kissed Lamar's neck and holds onto that thigh, tightly yet in a gentle way, as he was thrusting now. He let out another moan, with each thrust, in and out of Lamar's tight walls.

That tightness was so warm. It felt very good.

"Lamar~"

Lamar covered his mouth for a second, then his grip was on the bed sheets again. He closed his eyes. He was flustered, a darkened shade of a blush now. He made a moan, with every thrust.

"Franklin~" He opened his eyes, after awhile.

Lamar moans again, feeling pleasured. He knew that Frank felt the same.

Franklin was staring at him, silently. His thrusts stayed the same pace. His stare was on Lamar's eyes, when the other male turns around a little bit.

Lamar also stared at him, into Frank's eyes as well. He leaned in.

Franklin was kissing him, on the lips.

Lamar hummed in a soft way, closing his eyes, a second later again.

It was loving and affectionate. During their love making, with this warm sensation that felt truly like bliss.

They thought that they could stay like this, for eternity, but nothing lasts (although they'll do it again, later on).

Both of them were really close to their climax.

* * *

They both came, with each other, after awhile.

Both dark-skinned guys are breathing quietly. Their breaths mixing.

After he had calmed down, Franklin pulled out and cleaned them (including the bed) off with a cloth. He throws it and that now used condom away, into a trash bin.

Franklin laid down, next to him. He pulls him closer, holding Lamar again. He was pulling a blanket halfway over them as well.

Their bodies were still warm together. Which was nice.

They cuddled, snuggling and nuzzling, for a bit.

Lamar smiled, with his eyes closed again. He felt peaceful. He was loving that warmth. He had fallen asleep, after a second of this quietness.

Franklin still had a smile, also closing his eyes and falling asleep with him.

They slept peacefully, for the rest of this night.


	11. Alpha Franklin x Omega Lamar

Franklin was driving over to Lamar's house, to check on him. Because Lamar hasn't texted or called him for a few days. Which is strange.

Strangely enough, Lamar did this as well when they were teenagers. Every few months, he'd stay home for some days, never leaving the house. But he would usually always text or call Franklin, to let him know that he was alright. He'd tell him to not come over, because he was sick and didn't want Frank to get it. That would also be his reason for him sounding weird on the phone while talking.

Although, this time was different, considering Lamar hasn't contacted him.

Which made Frank slightly worried and concerned.

Franklin knocked on the door. When there was no answer or reply, he walks in. Like he has done many times before.

He walked down the hallway and towards Lamar's room. He stopped in front of it, when he got an overwhelming smell hitting him. It was coming from in there.

Franklin started thinking, wondering who it was. Because he didn't know that Lamar had a mate, who he kept secret from him. There has to be an omega in there. He had no doubt in his mind, just by that scent.

Maybe that's why Lamar hasn't been around lately, he's been having sex. It would explain him not being out. But not why Lamar hadn't told him, they tell each other everything after all (except for the craziness that happened a few months ago).

Franklin let out a sigh, snapping out of it. He was knocking again. He hears movement, but no response. So he just opened it, walking in and closing that door behind him.

After he was inside, Frank noticed that this scent had gotten stronger than before.

"I know that you're here, L.."

"F? What the hell are you doing here? G-Get out.."

"Lamar, you okay? If you have a secret mate in there with you, just tell me."

"..I don't." It was said with slight hesitation and a quiet voice.

What was said had made Franklin confused. He decided to try something else.

Frank walked over and pulls that probably comfy blanket off him. Which got a noise out of Lamar, in shock.

After he had pulled this blanket after him, Franklin saw no one other than Lamar was there in the bed (like the taller male had said). He noticed something wrong with his friend.

Lamar refused to look at him, for some reason.

Franklin was staring, noticing that Lamar was shaking and trembling, sweating. His friend, who he has been close with for years, was paler than usual. He lays his hand on Lamar's arm and notices that he was very warm to the touch. Maybe he was sick after all..?

He made him turn onto his back, making Lamar meet his own gaze as well, if even a little bit. "Lamar?"

"I-I'm fine.."

"You're not.." Franklin was sensing something else and also smelling it. He didn't know what came over him, but he got on top of him, all of a sudden. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling Lamar into a tight hug.

Lamar got startled and afraid slightly. His body shaked, his voice got quieter. "F-Franklin.."

Franklin holds him close. He smells that same scent. It was coming from Lamar..? It can't be..could it? His eyes widened, then got normal. It was different yet familiar.. He smelled him again. It's the scent of an unclaimed omega..

Lamar noticed what Frank realized, pushing him away.

Franklin moved, as he pulled apart from him. He stays there, for Lamar. His stare was still on him.

Lamar was holding his arm, as some sort of way for self comfort. "Y-You know now, don't you?"

Franklin slowly nods his head at that, not knowing what else to say.

Lamar bit his lip, sadly. His heart was still beating faster, like a rush of adrenaline. He didn't mean to, but he started to fear what Franklin was gonna do again. Just cause he's an alpha. His reasons were clear enough. But this was his friend, that he..

His thoughts were interrupted, when he noticed something else. He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts, as he glanced at Frank.

Franklin notices it as well. He felt it, his alpha instincts.. he almost couldn't control himself.

Lamar must've seen it in his eyes, because he instantly backed up. His own eyes held fear in them.

Franklin noticed that. 'He's afraid of me..?' Well, actually, he can't blame him. After what he had just did to him. 'He probably thinks I'm gonna take advantage of him.' That usually happens with omegas being near alphas.

He reached over, slowly, grabbing Lamar's wrist. "Lamar.."

Lamar looked at him. It was like he was reading Franklin's mind. "I'm shocked that you haven't tried to kiss or touch me yet, after you found out, other than hugging me tightly. It still made me a little bit afraid.."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Lamar. I care about you too much to do that." Frank said

Lamar nodded, with a small smile, believing him. "I know.."

"This is probably a bad time to ask this and since I'm not an omega, I don't know..but does it hurt being in.. like that?" Franklin asked him.

Lamar frowned, laying down on his stomach, hiding his face into the bed. "Slightly. Each year that I get older, it becomes more unbearable. You remember that guy from our ninth grade class, a long time ago?"

Franklin was nodding at that, clearly remembering it like yesterday. He also hummed quietly, letting Lamar know that a silent nod was his response.

Lamar talked again. "When he got surrounded by alphas and ran away by the skin of his teeth. It scared me. That made me feel glad to know that I wasn't like him.. until two months later, my first heat came. I couldn't believe it, when I smelled that scent coming from me.. It frightened me to death. When I remembered what happened to that guy, I stayed home and away from anyone. Even you, except for leaving you a message. So that you wouldn't come looking for me. I thought you wouldn't understand. And you were..are an alpha, so I thought that you would.."

Franklin got a sad look, as he remembers how Lamar looked, like a terrified small animal about to be eaten alive by a scary predator. He still listened, not talking, as he let Lamar tell him more.

Which Lamar did.

"..anyway, when I found out that I wasn't an alpha, like I thought I was..and I was so damn sure.." Lamar sighed softly. "..it kinda hurt. Being an omega is so hard..and I had no one to talk to about it.."

Franklin puts his hand on Lamar's back, rubbing soothing and comforting touches on there. He was glad that Lamar lets him do that.

There was silence between them, for a minute.

Lamar turned around, laying on his back again. He had his eyes, a stare on him. He seemed to be thinking, deep in his thoughts.

After that, his voice was quiet and slightly shaky, as he said something.

Frank still heard him.

"..c-can you kiss me?"

Franklin seems hesitant, but still agreed to it. He gets closer to him again now, as he leaned in. He kissed Lamar, on the lips, gently.

Lamar hummed softly.

Franklin pulls away from Lamar's lips, after a few seconds.

"Lamar, let me get you to feel better."

"I..I.." Lamar was unsure, which was reasonable.

Franklin didn't mind how silent Lamar is being right now. "This isn't lust to me, I was afraid to tell you my feelings before, but I really like you. I may even love you.."

"This isn't a lie, right..?" Lamar had hopefulness in his voice, like he wanted Franklin to love him.

"It's not, this is how I truly feel." Frank told him.

Lamar sighs in relief. "Then I like you too, I have for awhile now."

Franklin smiled at that.

Lamar stares at the ceiling. "..this is so gay.."

Franklin laughed softly. "..then let it be." His stare was still on him. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am." Lamar replied to that.

Franklin nodded, pulling Lamar's tank top slightly down, as he leaves a kiss on the other male's collarbone. His eyes are softened. "I'II be gentle, I promise." He reassured him, as he meant it.

Lamar blushed a bit at that, a reddish shade, as his face heated up.

Franklin has another smile. 'That was adorable.' he thought, to himself.

They both started stripping, taking off each other's clothes. Until they're only in their boxers.

Lamar was still blushing. He shivered slightly, as that other male, this alpha starts to touch and kiss down his body. He can't deny that he loves it.

Franklin touched him more, loving Lamar's warm body already. He kept that omega pinned down, under him. He was humming softly, his lips against the other dark-skinned male's inner thighs.

Lamar let out some hums. He had a blush again.

Franklin was reaching to Lamar's boxers now. He looked at him. "May I..?"

Lamar was nodding slowly, quietly letting him.

Franklin pulled down that clothing and threw it on the ground. He also takes off his own boxers.

They are both naked and bare skinned now.

Lamar's blush darkened.

Franklin smirked nicely. Then, he got another gentle smile, as he was kissing Lamar's chest and stomach.

Then, he was looking down, as he noticed what Lamar had, like every other omega has. A slit, under his dick, and above his entrance. He reaches over, touching it. It was leaking, another sign that Lamar really was in heat.

Lamar flinched, his breathing getting uneven. "N-Not there.." His grip was on the bed sheets.

Franklin was looking at him. He sensed that fear coming from Lamar again and heard it in this other male's voice. "Alright." He removed his hand from there, leaning over and kissing Lamar's abdomen. He won't do anything that Lamar doesn't want.

"Sorry." Lamar said, in a quiet voice again, feeling bad about it.

Which Franklin thought that he had no reason to feel this way, because it was alright and fine by him. He had his lips against that other male's again. "Shh." he said, before he kisses him a second time.

After awhile, Frank reached over into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He opens that bottle, lubing his fingers, warming them.

Lamar blushes, looking away.

Franklin didn't mind it. He puts his fingers against Lamar's hole, as he was rubbing there.

Lamar was shivering slightly, although he doesn't feel comfortable. Which was good, so far.

Franklin rubbed him, for awhile, then he was pushing his fingers, two of them in Lamar. Careful and slowed.

Lamar gasped sharply, a pained whimper falls out of his mouth.

Franklin shushed him again, calmly. He fingered him, carefully. He was spreading and stretching Lamar open inside, with gentleness.

Lamar made some quiet noises, at feeling that.

Franklin gave another kiss to him, slowly putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth, to distract him. He curled and twisted these fingers inside Lamar, as he scissored the ring of muscle in there.

Lamar moaned silently. He also made another noise. "..ngh~" When Frank pulls apart from that kiss, he was arching his body, at this strange but slightly pleasuring feeling.

Franklin had a slight smirk. Then, he was pulling those fingers out.

Lamar felt empty now, then that thought made him blush more. He watched him, as Franklin puts on a condom. He feels flustered already, at the size of him and swallowed hardly.

Franklin was gazing at him, for a second, noticing this. "Relax, I told you that I will be gentle. I won't hurt you, Lamar." He was reassuring him again.

Lamar takes a breath. "..I know." he repeated to him now.

Franklin nods again, to that. He lubed his erection, after he had put that condom on. He reached out and grabbed Lamar.

Lamar got comfortable, laying down, his back fully on that bed. He relaxed himself, for Frank.

Franklin kept his smile. He spreads Lamar's legs, as he held him there. He had positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance, as well.

Lamar breathed, in a quiet way, calming himself down. He still felt slight nervousness.

Franklin pushed inside Lamar, slowly again. He was only halfway in.

Lamar felt pain through him a bit. "Ah-!"

Franklin felt bad for him. He stays where he is, to let Lamar adjust. He whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear, getting him to relax again.

Lamar appreciated that.

When Lamar had adjusted, relaxing slightly, everything felt better.

Franklin thrusts now. In and out of him, medium paced. It feels so good in Lamar, he thought, as he liked this other dark skinned male's tightness. He let out a moan himself.

Lamar moans at that, and was flustering, at feeling Frank's dick inside him.

Franklin was still thrusting. He gripped Lamar's thighs, gently, during it.

Lamar moaned again.

They were both moaning now.

Franklin leans down, as he kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on the skin there. It was like claiming him. Which he was. He marked him as his own.

Lamar noticed that, his stare on him again. He blushed madly.

Franklin puts his hand in Lamar's, as he entangled their fingers together. He was putting his forehead against Lamar's forehead as well. He also stares at him, deeply. "I love you." he said to him, as he was staring into Lamar's eyes.

Lamar felt like he was burning, his face heating. Although, his heartbeat was calm. He's glad. He was feeling the same way. "..I love you too." he replied at that, as he also stared at him, into Franklin's eyes.

Franklin was smiling, as he was starting to thrust again.

It was a slow, sweet love making. Their warm bodies against each other, as their breaths also mixed. Each moan filled that once silent room. That pleasured bliss, it was a nice sensation between them.

"Lamar~"

"A-Ahh~ Frank~"

They are both nearing to their climax.

Lamar nearly couldn't take it anymore. He panted quietly.

Franklin thrusted a bit more, as he hits Lamar's prostate, that spot in him which send Lamar over the edge.

That was it for Lamar.

Lamar arched his back and came on his lower stomach.

Franklin also came, after him, in the condom.

Both guys are panting, as they both slowly calmed down.

Eventually, Frank pulled out of him, with carefulness. He throws away that now used condom, after he had tied it. He took a cloth, as he cleaned them off as well, before throwing that in the bin too.

Lamar was breathing, as he calms down from everything. He smiled at him.

Franklin did the same. Then, he lays down, next to him. He gets closer to Lamar, cuddling with him.

Lamar snuggled and nuzzled against him, sleepily yet happily. He had a smile, as he closed his eyes. He felt loved, with Frank. He stayed there, in Franklin's arms.

Franklin was keeping a smile on his own lips as well. He also shut his eyes.

They are falling asleep peacefully, after that. Both of them were sleeping deeply, for the rest of that night, feeling love for each other.


	12. Franklin x Lamar - Affectionate

It was night again.

Lamar had noticed that Franklin has been acting weird and distant lately. So he decided to cheer him up, taking Frank to a bar.

They drank some beers and were talking, just casual conversation.

Franklin listened, but was staring off at nothingness.

Lamar was about to say something to him, when a girl who looked nineteen or older had approached them.

This female was flirting with them. She has red hair, green eyes, and white skin. It was obvious that she was drunk. She said that her name is Sapphire.

Lamar admitted to himself that she was cute and honestly attractive. He was looking for someone to hook up with anyway. He started to look for another girl for Franklin, he didn't want his best friend to feel left out.

Until Sapphire grab onto Lamar's right arm and Franklin's left arm.

"I want both of you~" she told them, cheerfully.

Lamar smirked at her. "Well damn~ If that's what you want, girl."

Sapphire nodded, with a smile.

These two decided to do a three-way (threesome) with her. Both guys finished each beer, then all three of them leave. They headed over to a hotel. That was just across from this bar.

* * *

They had got a room, for a night.

All of them started taking their clothes off, until they're only in underwear.

Lamar and Franklin are in boxers.

Sapphire was in her bra and panties, both were matching in a teal shade.

"You both are so attractive~" she said, resisting the temptation to touch them yet.

"You're not so bad yourself, gorgeous~" Lamar tells her.

Sapphire smiled at that.

Lamar noticed that Franklin while strangely quiet while he flirted, but he ignored it.

It started with Lamar kissing Sapphire.

Instead of getting behind her like he usually does, Franklin gets behind him.

Franklin starts kissing Lamar's shoulder and neck. He also reached over and touched Sapphire's hair, to not get suspicion from them.

But, Lamar wasn't convinced. Although, he didn't say anything.

Then, Franklin was touching down Lamar's back, tracing his fingers down this other dark-skinned male's spine.

Lamar couldn't take it anymore. He turned them so that Sapphire's back was facing Franklin.

Sapphire was too busy touching Lamar to be noticing this or what was going on. She hadn't noticed the tension between them, or the fact that Lamar didn't like it.

Lamar was blushing, with an upset look in his eyes.

Franklin notices it. He felt bad about that, but he doesn't show it.

Lamar decides to leave. "I need to get going." He puts his clothes back on.

"Aww, already? But we haven't started yet.." Sapphire said

"I know, but I have to leave. Bye Sapphire." Lamar walked out now. He goes home.

Franklin stayed there, not wanting to upset him anymore or get Sapphire mad at them.

* * *

_**Some days later -**_

There was still something going on, between them. They weren't talking to each other.

Until Franklin finally decided to talk to him. He went over to Lamar's place. He knocked on the door.

Lamar let him in, hesitantly.

Franklin saw it, noticing that, although he didn't say anything about this.

They walk into the other male's room, shutting that door behind them.

Both of them were standing, not talking to each other again yet.

Silence filled that room, until Franklin breaks it after a minute.

"Lamar.."

Franklin started to walk over to him.

Lamar's eyes widened. He backed away. He was trying to get away from Frank.

Is he afraid of what will happen?

It was a thought in Franklin's mind.

Lamar seemed panicked. "I don't know what the fuck this is! Or what you're doing, but stay away from me! What were you trying to do that night?!" he yelled at him.

Franklin seems hurt at that.

Lamar noticed this. He instantly felt guilty of making his best friend feel that way.

His voice got quieter. "I-I don't know, I didn't mean..I'm not gay, I don't get down like that. But it seemed like you are, with what you were doing.."

Franklin sighed softly. "I know. I'm not gonna lie anymore, L.. I really like you, I've had feelings for you. For a long time." He walked to him and stopped in front of Lamar.

Lamar couldn't look down, to hide what he was feeling, because of their height difference. He started looking around, at anything but Frank.

Franklin grabbed Lamar's face with a hand and made Lamar look at him.

Lamar struggled, trying not to seem emotional or out of it.

"F, I..I like you too. I just don't know what to feel, this is new for me.."

"Me too."

They both knew that there was tension between them, that they needed to get out.

Lamar leaned down, halfway, unsure if he should kiss him or not.

Franklin decided to do something for him. He was leaning as well. He was kissing Lamar's lips now, strangely enough they felt soft and he loved it.

Lamar hummed softly, letting him.

Franklin deepened this kiss, and then, he was pushing Lamar down onto the bed. On his back. He gets on top of him.

Lamar seemed slightly nervous.

Franklin notices that. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, we don't have to do anything tonight.."

Lamar grabs Franklin's arm, in a weird way for comfort. "..I want to."

Franklin had a slight smile. "Alright then."

They started to kiss each other again.

Lamar felt flustered already.

Franklin thought that he was adorable, secretly. He wanted to make love to him so badly. He holds back, taking this slow. He starts with lifting Lamar's shirt. Which showed the taller male's v-line, skinny stomach, and chest. He hasn't seen Lamar's body fully yet, but he was loving it already.

Lamar is blushing again, feeling embarrassed, even if he wasn't exposed at the moment.

Franklin removed the shirt and throws it on the carpet floor. He has another smile. He tries not to smirk at noticing Lamar like this. "No need to be shy.."

Lamar resisted the urge to hit him. He rolled his eyes. He tried to be angry with him. "Shut up."

Franklin only grinned at that. He started to kiss down Lamar's chest and stomach.

Lamar let out some hums. He kept himself quiet, biting down on his lower lip.

Franklin reached out to touch Lamar's nipples. He moved a finger away and licked the right nipple. Over, around. He even sucked it.

Lamar finally out a moan out, then he puts a hand over his mouth. He shut his eyes for a second, removing the hand.

Franklin almost smirked, but instead he smiled. "You should relax more."

"..I don't wanna hear it, you're even tenser than me at times." Lamar said

"Ok, yeah, maybe." Franklin said

Lamar didn't talk anymore, not wanting to argue or fight about it.

Franklin grabbed Lamar's shaft, it hardening. He stroked that erection, up and down.

Lamar breaths, a noise falling out of his mouth and passed his lips, him nearly buckling in Frank's hand.

Franklin had a grin, still rubbing and stroking it. He kept a rhythm.

"Franky.." Lamar said without realizing it. When he had, his face heated up in embarrassment.

Franklin also realized it. He nearly laughed. "..Franky? That's new, you've never called me that before."

"I meant it as a nickname! What? You don't like it.. why are you always trying to embarrass me!?" Lamar told him, as he pushes Franklin's face.

Franklin moves the other male's hand away, grabbing it. He leaves a kiss on Lamar's wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, and who says I don't like it?"

Lamar stayed silent after that.

Franklin didn't mind it. He moved his hand away, so that Lamar wouldn't cum yet.

They both strapped, throwing their clothes on the ground. They are both naked now.

Franklin takes in how good looking that Lamar is, to him again.

He kept Lamar pinned down, under him. He touched him more. He also leaves kisses on the other male's thighs. He hummed against that skin. It was so warm between them. He had always dreamed of this.

Lamar had a blush again, a reddish shade. At that and at what Frank was doing next.

Franklin reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, which were thankfully in there. He opened that bottle, lubing his fingers and warming them.

He reached over, putting these fingers, two of them on the other male's hole. He rubbed him there, slicking that outside of it.

Lamar lets him do this, breathing heavily.

Franklin talked to him, keeping Lamar calm. He kissed Lamar's leg, also he marked a thigh. He rubs it more, then he was pulling his fingers away.

He pulled Lamar to him, closer again. He puts each of Lamar's legs over his thighs. He positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He was spreading those legs now, slightly opened.

Lamar was confused. "You're not gonna turn me around..?"

Franklin was staring at him. "Why would I?" He leaned down, near Lamar's ear. "I wanna stare at you during this." He talked to him.

Lamar blushed again, deeply. He felt Franklin's breath on his neck. He can't deny that he loved Franklin's voice, how low it is..

Franklin puts his hand on Lamar's, and entangled their fingers together, as he pushed inside him. He was feeling Lamar's tight walls against his shaft.

Lamar feels his breath get caught in his throat as he gasped sharply. He was arching his body, under Franklin. He almost whimpered, tears threatening to fall. He felt pain and a strange pressure down there. He already seemed overwhelmed. He squeeze Frank's hand, holding it.

Franklin whispered to him. His eyes softened. He looked at Lamar. "It's okay, just breathe. Relax with me."

Lamar nodded at him. He slowly relaxed and calmed down. He felt comfortable with him. He trusted Franklin.

Franklin was pushing all the way inside Lamar, as he bottomed out. Then, he was letting him to adjust to it.

When Lamar had adjusted, Franklin started to thrust, in and out. In a slowed pace, carefully.

Franklin felt that tightness. It feels good.

Lamar lets soft noises out.

Franklin wanted to savor every second with him. He started thrusting harder and deeper inside Lamar, medium paced. "Fuck.."

Lamar moaned softly. He made another noise as well. "Ahh.."

They are both close already now, nearing their climax.

Franklin was in a pleasured bliss, this sensation was nice. He knew Lamar felt the same way. He's making love to him, lovingly and passionately. He kissed Lamar's neck, affectionately, leaving a mark on the skin there.

Their warm bodies are against each other, during all of it. Everything felt perfect.

Lamar was moaning again.

Franklin kept his thrusts even.

Lamar was gripping the bed sheets with his other hand, tightly. He moaned again. Franklin leaned down. He kissed him on the lips now. He pulls away, putting his forehead on Lamar's. He was still thrusting, in and out of Lamar. They're staring into each other's eyes. Both of them were moaning, their breaths mixing together.

Both dark skinned guys felt the pleasure intensifying.

"Lamar~"

"Franklin~"

Their voices are breathless, each moan mixed in with it.

Franklin gripped onto Lamar's thighs. He thrusted a bit in him, two more times.

That was it, for both of them.

Lamar arched his back. He came after that and covered his lower abdomen, as he orgasmed.

Franklin came with him, in the condom.

Lamar panted a bit. He breathed quietly, calming down.

Franklin was panting as well. Once his breathing was even again, he pulled out of him.

He removed that condom, he tied and threw it away. He cleaned them both off with a small towel.

Then, he was pulling a blanket halfway over them. He lays down, next to Lamar now. He pulls this other male against him. His arms are wrapped around Lamar.

Lamar had a smile. He let Franklin hold him. He gets closer to Franklin, giving a kiss to him. On the lips again.

Franklin smiles warmly. He was kissing him back, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently.

They both apart, happily.

Lamar was slightly snuggled and nuzzled on him. He closed his eyes. He loved Franklin's warmth, also his scent.

Franklin thought the same about him. He loves Lamar's warmth and scent as well. He smiled again. He noticed how this moonlight was dim on them, Illuminating their dark bodies a bit. He holds his lover close. He watched him.

Lamar had fallen asleep already.

Franklin lets him sleep. He was also closing his eyes, after a few more seconds of watching Lamar. He also falls asleep.

They cuddled for awhile and slept peacefully. For the rest of that night.


End file.
